Roccol
|iuX_28rcj-8}} roccol (ロッコル) is a fairly new . Under the influence of his parents, he has a hobby of listening to music and an interest in singing. He appeared at a cultural festival event with a band in junior high school, then started their live activities. After the band set on hiatus, he kept his singing activities as an utaite, uploading his first cover "Melancholic Shoegazer" in 2014. Although he has uploaded only 12 songs in one year and a half, all of his covers have good views. The views were no less than 30k views for all uploads before January 2016. His most popular cover is the MMD video of BUMP OF CHICKEN's song "ray" featuring . In this song, he collaborated with bassist 843 and drummer Maou. The collaboration had reached 100k views after 7 months. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2014.06.04) # "Torinoko City" (2014.07.01) # "ray" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) feat. (2014.08.27) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (Summer with Stars Disappeared) (2014.10.24) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) -Live ver.- (2015.01.16) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" -Live ver.- (2015.01.29) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) (2015.05.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2015.07.29) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2015.10.12) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" (2015.10.28) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. roccol and Araki (2016.01.01) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.30) # "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2016.02.28) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2016.03.30) # "I Sleep Well" feat. Araki and roccol (2016.05.13) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. roccol, Ajikko, @gain, and Kony (2016.07.10) # "Reincarnation" feat. roccol and Araki (2016.08.24) # "Iiya" (118) (2016.09.01) # "Kirawaremono no Uta" (Hated Person Song) (2016.09.21) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Zen Zen Zense" -English ver.- (2016.10.08) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.15) # "Ai wo Sakebe" (Shout the Love) feat. Aho no Sakata, un:c, kain, and Roccol (2016.12.10) # "Last Christmas" -Original Mix- feat. roccol and kain (chorus) (2016.12.22) # "Ranshou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Manic Girl) (2017.01.21) # "Batsu Game" (Penalty Game) (2017.02.03) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.02.09) # "Koi" (Hoshino Gen song) feat. Kony, nero, Yuuto, Meychan, roccol, and rairu (2017.02.14) # "Freedom Lolita" (2017.3.13) # "Youkoso Japari Park" (Welcome to Japari Park) (Kemono Friends Opening) (2017.3.28) # "Fixer" (2017.4.09) # "A Thousand Miles" (2017.4.22) # "One Only Vow" (Original Song) (2017.5.27) # "Paper Moon" (Original Song) (2017.9.19) # "Tonight's the Night" (Original Song) (2017.10.9) }} Discography ) |image = melancholic shoegazer.png |datereleased = July 13, 2014 (THE VOC@LOID M@STER 29) |crossfadennd = |crossfadeyt = |albumartist = Logi (ロジ) |shops = |track1title = melancholic shoegazer |track1info = ( ) |track1lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track1composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track1arranger = |track2title =melancholic shoegazer |track2info = -English ver.- ( ) |track2lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track2composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track2arranger = |track3title = melancholic shoegazer |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track3arranger = |track4title = melancholic shoegazer |track4info = (roccol) |track4lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track4composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track4arranger = |track5title = melancholic shoegazer |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5arranger = }} Gallery |roccol profile.png|roccol in real life, as seen in his hompage |roccol RL.jpg|roccol in real life, as seen in his twitter |roccol by mikkun.png|roccol as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Mikkun (みっ君) |roccol - zzzense - mikkun.png|roccol as seen in his cover of "Zen Zen Zense" Illust. by Mikkun (みっ君) |Ai wo Sakebe - utaitex4.png|From left: roccol, un:c, Aho no Sakata, and kain as seen in their collab cover of "Ai wo Sakebe" Illust. by Mikkun (みっ君) |Last Christmas - roccol.png|roccol as seen in his cover of "Last Christmas" Illust. by Mikkun (みっ君) |Space_in_the_Shadow_Roccol.jpg|Roccol as seen in his album "Space in the Shadow" }} Trivia * roccol appeared as a guess utaite in EXIT TUNES ACADEMY Nippon Budokan 2015 which was held on August 20, 2015.News in homepage * He is in the cast of XYZ Tour 2016 -DJ Style-, which will perform live 3 times on February 20 in Fukushima, February 21 in Miyagi, and on February 27 in Tokyo.Last cast update of XYZ Tour 2016 -DJ Style- * roccol was born and raised in Los Angeles, USA then moved to Tokyo, Japan as stated in his Twitter description.Twitter description for his hometown * roccol had assisted in writing the English rap lyrics for Mafumafu and nqrse's cover of ECHO, along side with the help of Quinn.YouTube description for credit in rap lyrics for ECHO External Links * Homepage * Twitter